Secret Affair
by ladydolce
Summary: She knew it was wrong but the way he was nibbling on her neck was driving her crazy.


I don't own YGO! But I wish I did!

She knew it was wrong but the way he was nibbling on her neck was driving her crazy. They shouldn't even be doing this. It was utterly inconceivable, unethical, illicit and did she mention wrong! Her breath quickened when he rubbed his large hand between her legs over her panty covered mound. Her friends were in the next room for crying out loud but that didn't stop her from moaning out 'more'.

His hands removed her panties completely and he brushed her already swollen clit with his thumb while he sunk two fingers into her warmth moving them in and out in a slow sensual motion. She couldn't tell them that she was in love much less with their archenemy. They would accuse her of betraying them and then force her to choose. Him or Them. And her answer will destroy their once impenetrable circle of friendship. Her mouth opened in a silent scream when he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She gasped and moaned as he continued his sensual motions once more.

They were right next door they would hear. They would hear her cries of pleasure. Her screams of 'more' and 'yes' and 'harder' and 'faster' and 'don't stop!' And worst of all they would hear her crying out her lover's name. Hear him crying out her's as they came together. She couldn't! They couldn't! She had to stop this otherwise their secret relationship for the past year and a half would be ruined!

" Seto." she said. "Baby we have to stop. My friends...they would hear." Yes she and Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp were having a secret dalliance. Ever since Battle City ended they began secretly seeing each other. It began by accident. She was minding her business walking through the park when she ran smack dab into the brooding CEO. Tempers flared and words were exchanged. Then out of nowhere two pairs of warm lips descended upon each other molding feverently. From then they started seeing each other on a regular basis. She told Seto she didn't want her friends to know. Not yet anyway. He had no problem with that but told her whenever she was ready he'd be there to support her. She thanked him that night for being so open minded. It was a thank you neither one would forget for a long time. Which brings us back to the present.

"So? Let them hear.I don't give a damn as long as we're together nothing will stop me from loving you princess." Seto moved to the centre of her nerves nipping at her making her become even wetter than she was. She bit her lip and tried desperately not to make a sound. Seto crawled up her body and lightly sucked on her breast. Lips pulling on her aroused nipple while his fingers pinched and pulled the other. Her eyes shut tight and her hands gripped the sheets for dear life. Seto opened his eyes to look at his girlfriend's face. He smirked. She always looked beautiful in her pleasure.

"Anzu." he whispered huskily. Anzu opened her eyes to look at him as he positioned himself to penetrate her." Let me make love to you baby. We haven't been together like this for two weeks now and its tearing us to shreds." He bent his head and gave her a sweet loving kiss. She moaned as their kiss deepened. He was right they haven't had sex in two weeks and it was frustrating her to no end. But her friends were right next door!

"You know I want to but I'm worried that they would hear us." Seto looked at her. He could see the indecision in her eyes. He marveled at how he had to come to love this girl--no--this woman in such a short time. She was everything to him. She was his light. His inspiration and the most important woman in his life. He'd often imagined them getting married. Starting a family together and growing old with each other. He cursed her friends for being right next door. Couldn't they find another room to crash in. It was official this was the worst class field trip he'd ever been on. Not that he went to any to begin with but in order to graduate he had to attend this stupid seminar on 'Technology Today' as if he didn't know everything on this topic already. Seto sighed and rest his head on her shoulder. Her arms encircled him in a light embrace." I understand princess. We'll continue when we get back home. I don't want your friends to know about our relationship yet." He gave her a true smile and kissed her lightly before saying: "I love you Anzu."

Anzu looked at her boyfriend and smiled. He always respected her wishes no matter what it was. That made her love him even more. Seeing him naked and ready to love her throughout the night had her blood pumping. Screw her friends! Nothing and no one was going to keep her from making love to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him fierce and hard. Seto pulled back and saw the lust in her eyes. He smirked and crawled back on top of her. To hell with what anyone heard!


End file.
